Stare
by Faabazombieuchiha
Summary: Songfic con la cancion stare, cuando sasuke se decide ir de la aldea a entrenar con orochimaru, hay ciertos pensamientos que merodean en su cabeza al igual que en la de la pelirosa...¿Que pasara? FINALIZADO!


Priimero que nada quiero agradeceer a todos lo que leyeroon el one shot de gracias Itachi y tmb a los que me dieron sugerenciias, bien hicee este songfiic basadoo en una canción que me encantaa y la amolde a un sasusaku!:D, seguire trabajando el en fiic de "mi mejor amiigo", lo que pasa es que tengo un par de compromisos la semana entrante así que les dejo este songfiic de Stare – Marjorie Fair!;P

**Disclaimers: Naruto no es mío, es de Kishimoto..**

**ADD**: VISITEN A FIORIPARTY EN YOUTUBE, NARUTO RANDOMNESS ESTA AON!;D

Bueno comenzemos…

_These are things I feel but __don't want to say  
incase you feel that way _

Me encontraba sentado en una árbol mirando la vieja fotografía que nos tomamos, nosotros el equipo 7,Kakashi, Sakura, el tonto de Naruto, y yo. No soy de lo mejor en cuanto a expresarme se trata, no me gusta decir lo que siento y mucho menos dar explicaciones, soy Sasuke Uchiha, y soy el orgullo de mi familia y no cambiare eso por ella.

_  
__These are things I know but don't want to say  
incase you feel that way  
I'll wait another day_

Miro através de mi ventana y te veo ahí sentado en el árbol, viendo hacia la nada, al principio pensé que era parte de mi imaginación como aquel día que hablamos ya siendo parte del equipo 7, tu mirada provocativa, tus ojos sobre mi y tu sonrisa sarcástica, eras, como decirlo... perfecto, y aunque se que jamás vivirás o sentirás lo que yo, me conformo con mirarte en silencio, son cosas que se pero aun así no diré porque se que te sientes así y yo Sakura Haruno, la única que no ha dejado de amarte, sigo esperando por una oportunidad, esa es mi vida, esperar que reacciones…

_I can never change  
cause the pain just makes me want to stare  
at the same things I saw before _

Quizás haya algo mas que venganza y dolor, quizás ella me de eso, cuando estoy con ella, soy frío pero lo que quiero realidad es besarla y hacerla mía

_Thinking there's something more  
god it's a lonely place_

Pensé que había algo mas, pero tus palabras y monosílabos hacen que me de cuenta que no, cuando me dijiste Eres una molestia, tus ojos tan inexpresivos como siempre me miraban con amargura.

_I will never know how you feel  
about the things I think about _

_Will__ I get a chance to make up to you  
the things I kept from you?_

Jamás saber como te sientes aunque digas siempre que soy especial, quisiera saber lo que piensas.. Me paro del árbol en el cual estaba sentado y me dirijo hacia mi casa tomo mi maleta y me dirijo hacia la puerta principal, y te veo saliendo como un fantasma de la nada, me preguntas con tu voz un poco quebrada hacia donde voy y yo simplemente te ignoro ¡Maldito orgullo!

_You know I wanted to _

Vi que te levantaste, y al instante supe a donde irías, me quite mi cinta y camine hacia la banca donde fue nuestra dolorosa conversación.. Mientras te esperaba, supe comprender muchas cosas, lo ruda que fui con Naruto, lo material que fui contigo, quería remediarlo…

Veo tu llegada, salgo con mucha tranquilidad y te pregunto tu destino, tu solo me ignoras ¡Maldita inocencia!, como pude pensar que me responderías

_I can never change  
the pain just makes me want to stare  
at the same things I saw before  
thinking that something's wrong _

_God__ it's a lonely place_

Nunca puedo cambiar, mi odio y orgullo, son los que me tienen aquí, son los que hacen que tu llores y yo no pueda evitarlo, son los que han hecho de mi, una piedra… pero al estar contigo todo el dolor, todo el odio desaparece ¡Maldita sea porque me haces sentir eso, Sakura!

_Say__ the same things you said before  
wanting you even more  
god it's a lonely place _

Dime lo que se que dirás, dímelo… entonces lo escucho _"Eres una molestia"_. ¿Es así como duele cuando el corazón se parte en millones de partículas?

_I can never change  
the pain just makes me want to stare  
_

Quisiera detener tu llanto, decirte que quiero protegerte, ¿pero si no puedo ni protegerme yo mismo como lo haría contigo?. No quiero hacerte sufrir y mucho menos quiero verte morir en manos de Itachi, jamás me lo perdonaría. Te digo aquellas palabras tan características de mi " Eres una molestia" y sigo caminando..

_At__ the same things I saw before_

Grite con todas mis fuerzas, que te quedaras y no pude evitar decirlo, TE AMO grite mientras lloraba descontroladamente, tu parecías no reaccionar

_Thinking__ there's something wrong  
god it's a lonely place  
_

Gritabas con todas tus fuerzas y escuche las melodiosas palabras que salieron de tu boca "Te amo", no pude evitarlo la tristeza incrementaba, pero recordaba el dolor y el odio, pero de alguna manera escucharte decir que me amabas, fue como estar en el cielo y simplemente quería dar vuelta besarte y decirte que…

_Say__ the same things you said before _

No sabia que hacer, quería que te quedaras conmigo, pero comenzaste a caminar, luego te amenace con gritar más fuerte y sin más apareciste detrás de mí…

_Wanting you even more_

No hubo momento en que te deseara mas como ahora estar detrás tuyo, me costaba no agarrarte ahí mismo y hacerte mía, pero no podía hacer eso y después irme, sabia sobre todas las cosas que me iría, así que tome aire.. _Sakura_… no sabia que decir estaba tan confundido quería decirte que te amaba pero no podía ¡Maldito orgullo que me dominas!

Me mordí los labios y te dije lo mas sincero y cercano que podía a un "Te amo"… _Gracias_

_God it's a lonely place_

Pronunciabas mi nombre y estuve atenta a lo que dirías, lo próximo que escuche fue Gracias, reaccione ante el golpe que recibí... La mañana siguiente desperté a sabiendas que te habías ido... mis lagrimas salían sin parar, lo único que pensé fue... _¿Por qué?_ – pensé para luego formar una sonrisa en mis labios y recordar tus agradecimientos… _Sasuke_ – dije – _Te esperare, se que volverás… _- dije y forme una sonrisa en mis labios

La golpee ligeramente logrando que se desmayara… La lleve a la banca y la recosté, sabia que si la llevaba hasta su casa jamás me iría… Camine hacia las montañas afuera de la ciudad y solo pensaba en ella, _algún día volveré_ – musite – y _estaremos los 2 juntos ¿me esperaras?_


End file.
